I Need Nothing More
by makeshiftdraco
Summary: Book of Three. Sequel to Something You Can't Quite Grasp. The battle against the Horned King is over, and Taran finally finds the love he deserves.


A voice rang out behind the Horned King. Through eyes blurred with pain, Taran glimpsed a tall figure against the trees and heard a shouted word he could not distinguish.

The Horned King stood motionless, his arm upraised. Lightening played about his sword. The giant blamed like a burning tree. The stag horns turned to crimson streaks, the skull mask ran like molten iron. A roar of pain and rage rose from the Antlered King's throat.

With a cry, Taran flung an arm across his face. The ground rumbled and seemed to open beneath him. Then there was nothing.

Taran smiled as Eilonwy pushed his companions out the door.

"And stay out! No one's to come in until I say they can."

"Not even me?"

Taran's breath hitched.

Gwydion stood in the door, smiling. His green eyes scanned the room, coming to rest on Taran's bewildered face.

"Lord Gwydion." The boy fell to one knew in front of the prince.

Gwydion couldn't help but be amused by the boy's odd sense of respect. He offered a hand. "That is no greeting from friend to friend."

They moved to sit down on the bed and recall their adventures during their separation. After Gwydion had finished, Eilonwy ventured a question. "Lord Gwydion, what was the Horned King's secret name?"

He smiled. "It must remain a secret. But I assure you, it was not half as pretty as your own."

She grinned brightly and scampered out of the room to retrieve Taran's supper.

Taran watched her leave in amusement. He gasped in surprise as Gwydion leaned over and kissed him passionately. He suddenly sensed that the prince had been waiting for her to leave all along.

Gwydion pulled back for a moment, eyes shining. "I told you I would be there when you became a hero."

"I thought I had lost you."

The prince laughed, bringing his face up to Taran's mischievously. "Taran," he whispered.

They kissed again. Taran moaned.

"Gwydion, you are simply impossible."

Gwydion merely laughed and kissed Taran's throat. Taran attempted to break away in vain. "What if Eilonwy returns?"

The prince rose and locked the door, quickly returning to the boy he had been craving for so long. He paused, taking a moment to study Taran appreciatively. The Assistant Pig Keeper gazed up at him from the bed, hair disheveled, legs spread innocently.

Gwydion's head pounded. _This is the boy you've been waiting for, Gwydion. You haven't been able to get him out of your head even in the dungeons of Annuvin. He wants you._

He crawled on top of the small battered body awaiting him eagerly. He shivered as the boy's tongue flicked against his skin. "Taran…"

The feeling of the boy's mouth sliding across his throat was heavenly. Taran smiled at the effect he was having on the older man.

Gwydion pulled back and looked at him. "Why, Taran, I believe you've become a corrupted seducer while I've been away."

The boy grinned. "I have learned a few things on my journey, but the only one who has corrupted me around here is you."

The prince watched as Taran shrugged off his loose nightshirt, kissing him serenely.

"So I have…"

Gwydion gazed at the boy's delicate torso tanned from farm work. He leaned down and kissed Taran's sternum, his hands roving. He let his fingers glide along the boy's ribs and slid a hand into the small of his back.

Taran tilted his head. "I like it when you touch me."

Gwydion continued. Taran sat up and fumbled to remove the prince's shirt.

Gwydion laughed. "Let me help you with that."

The boy stared in awe as Gwydion removed his tunic, revealing his nicely toned body underneath the regal warrior garb so contrasting to his usual attire. Taran gently caressed the welcoming sight above him.

Gwydion chuckled at the boy's dazed expression. "What is it?"

Taran's hands drifted across his chest vaguely. "You're just so…beautiful..."

Gwydion felt his heart flutter at the words. "Taran," he said, gently cradling the boy against him.

"Yes?" mumbled Taran.

"I love you."

The boy looked up at him in shock. He turned to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you, Gwydion, but you deserve better than a silly Assistant Pig Keeper from Caer Dalben."

Gwydion kissed away a tear. "You're wrong. I don't deserve you, Taran. You're the most beautiful and innocent person I've ever know. We chose each other despite rank or history or heroism."

Taran stifled his own outcry by throwing himself onto Gwydion lovingly. They toppled to the floor in a tangled heap.

Gwydion laughed up into Taran's perplexed face and kissed him on the nose. He was quieted as the boy reached for the prince's trousers, glassy eyed. "Taran..."

"I want you to, Gwydion. It would mean so much to me. Please."

Gwydion frowned.

Taran got up, obviously upset. "You cannot take my heart and refuse me something in return."

"Taran, you're just a boy, and I gave you _my_ heart…isn't that enough?" He stood.

Taran clutched at him. "How could you lead me on and not expect something of it?"

Gwydion stared at him, bewildered. "Taran, don't think that I would do something like that. You're very…" He bit his lip. "…appealing."

Taran's eyes misted over again. His fingers loosened Gwydion's belt slowly. Gwydion watched as the boy unclasped it. Taran's gaze trailed up to the prince's face.

Gwydion gasped as the boy lunged for his mouth, giving the belt a final tug. He wrestled Taran to the floor panting heavily.

The boy grinned between breaths and licked Gwydion's cheek teasingly. "Please."

The prince relented and eased his prize onto the bed.

Taran awoke to find Eilonwy glaring at him.

"Taran of Caer Dalben, get up! You can't just sleep all day! We shall never make it to the ceremony."

He sat up and rubbed his disheveled head.

"And what are these doing over here?" inquired Eilonwy, spotting his nightclothes on the floor. "How you managed to wrestle out of these during the night and throw them across the room, I shall never know…"

He grinned sheepishly.

She stood and threw a clean bundle at him.

"What are these?"

She sighed. "And here I thought you were becoming less stupid… They are clothes for the ceremony. Honestly, one would hope you would start to take after someone of worth. Like Prince Gwydion. Why can't you be like Gwydion? Perhaps then you can become an actual Pig Keeper instead of just a silly assistant."

Taran frowned and scooped up the clothes.

_She's back to twittering again._

She rushed out of the room, allowing him to dress.

Taran's mind quickly wandered to the previous night. A dopey grin appeared on him face as he remembered Gwydion.

Eilonwy's head poked in as he finished, bringing him back from his fantasies. "Hurry up. If we're late to the ceremony, it will be considered disrespectful, and I do not want you to ruin my reputation. Do you want Prince Gwydion to think that you are impolite?"

Taran ignored her chattering the rest of the way. She went silent as they finally entered a great hall. Their other companions were waiting for them.

Gwydion gave Taran a meaningful smile and began the ceremony. Taran watched his friends receive rewards anxiously. Finally Gwydion turned to him. "And to Taran of Caer Dalben…"

Taran fidgeted. He hoped the rest of the room would not notice the secret behind the prince's eyes. "The choice of his reward has been most difficult of all."

"I ask no reward," Taran said. "I want no friend to repay me for what I did willingly, out of friendship and for my own honor."

Gwydion smiled. "Taran of Caer Dalben, you are still as touchy and headstrong as ever. Believe that I know what you yearn for in your heart. The dreams of heroism, of worth, or achievement—"

_Of you, Gwydion. Of us._

"—are noble one; but you, not I, must make them come true."

_And I will._

"Ask me whatever else, and I shall grant it."

Taran bowed his head. "In spite of all that has befallen me, I have come to love the valleys and mountains of your northern lands. But my thoughts have turned more and more to Caer Dalben. I long to be home."

Gwydion nodded. "So shall it be."

The prince drew Taran aside as the crowd left. He surprised the boy with a bold kiss. "You have done so much for me, Taran. Please let me—"

Taran quieted him, looking deep into his green eyes. "_You_ are my reward, Gwydion. I need nothing more."


End file.
